


Extra Special Something Else

by wonderwheelzier



Category: IT - Stephen King, Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/F, Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 16:46:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19322149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonderwheelzier/pseuds/wonderwheelzier
Summary: Max has to wear a dress to a wedding - Bev makes this a positive experience for her.





	Extra Special Something Else

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first f/f smut fic, so you know i had to take the title from the song "pussy is god" by king princess lmao

“Why are you pouting?” Beverly asked with a knowing smile from the driver’s seat.

“You _know_ why I’m pouting,” Max huffed, her arms crossed as she slouched in Beverly’s passenger seat. “I fucking hate these things.” She lifted up the hem of her dress to emphasize what she was referring to. Karen Wheeler was getting remarried, becoming Karen Grant, and Beverly and Max were on their way from the church to the reception hall. While Mike had been apologetic when he told Max that she should really wear a dress instead of the suit she normally wore to formal events, he had also been pretty clear. Karen did her best to be accepting, and the fact that none of her three children were straight definitely helped the cause, but there were some things that had been rooted deep into her psyche, and one of those things was that she wanted the girls in dresses on her wedding day. Mike, Holly, and Nancy had offered to talk to her about it, but Max had assured them that she didn’t want to make a spectacle of herself at Karen’s wedding - it was her day, after all.

Still, that didn’t mean that Max couldn’t complain about it to her girlfriend.

Beverly smirked. “I don’t know,” she mused, “I kinda like it on you.” Max rolled her eyes and was about to protest when she felt Bev’s hand on the inside of her thigh. Max was sitting with her legs open, as she was wont to do, which gave Bev the opportunity to run her hand up Max’s skirt. “Easy access,” Bev winked. Max gasped lightly and gripped the door with one hand and the side of her seat with the other as Bev squeezed the inside of her thigh.

“Okay, maybe you have a point,” she conceded breathlessly.

“Yeah?” Bev grinned, running her fingertips in teasing circles over Max’s sensitive skin. “You like how easily I can just slide my hand between your legs, baby?” Max let out a slightly strangled _mhm_ as her pussy began to tingle with interest.

“I could do this whenever I want tonight, couldn’t I?” Bev’s voice was low and teasing as she ghosted her fingertips over the front of Max’s panties. “We could be eating dinner and I could tease you like this under the table, watch you try not to squirm.” Max whimpered and thrusted her hips forward, desperate for Bev to apply more pressure, to really touch her.

But then Bev brought her hand back to the steering wheel.

“I think this is gonna be a really fun night,” she winked. Max groaned and sat up, her legs now pressed together. It was gonna be a _long_ night.

 

 

Overall the night was going well - they were eating and dancing and laughing - but Bev kept throwing Max these looks, sex eyes in the most subtle but tempting way possible. Her breaking point was when they were finishing up dessert and Bev ran her hand up Max’s thigh again under the table. Luckily, Bev could tell how affected Max was, and she asked Max to come with her to freshen up her lipstick. No one mentioned that her lipstick still looked immaculate as the two wove their way out of the ballroom toward the bathrooms and dressing rooms.

Max smirked as Bev led her as far away from the party as possible, into an empty dressing room. “Are we fixing your lipstick or messing it up?” she joked. Bev shut the door and pressed her against it, taking her breath away. Though Max was naturally a few inches taller than Bev, the heels Bev wore had her looking down at Max - not more than two inches, but it still made Max quiver in the best way possible. Bev pressed her lips to Max’s gently. She kissed her slowly, languidly - in a way that told Max to keep her hands to herself.

Bev ran her hands down Max’s sides to her hips, bunching up her dress. “You look so fucking pretty in this, baby. You’ve been driving me crazy all night.” Max let out a small gasp as Bev slid a hand up Max’s dress and lightly traced her finger over her through her panties. “Think you can stay quiet for me?” she smirked, her nose still grazing Max’s. Max nodded, gulped. Bev smiled and dropped to her knees, giving Max a look that made her shiver. “Hold this for me,” she said as she pushed the skirt of Max’s dress up around her waist. Max did as she was told, her hands gripping the fabric as anticipation ran through her. “You already soaked through your panties, baby,” Bev marveled, running her fingers over the damp fabric. Max let out a small moan as she did so. “Quiet, baby,” Bev reminded her with a playful smack to her pussy.

“Right, sorry,” Max breathed. Her breath came even shorter as Bev began kissing along the waistline of her panties. Her fingers were gentle as she slid them under the elastic, but Max’s skin already felt electrified, and she nearly jumped at the touch. Bev chuckled.

“God, it’s been so hard not to touch you tonight, but you’re making it so worth it right now.”

“You gonna make it worth it for me?” Max shot back with a smirk.

Bev winked. “If you’re a good girl.” It was playful, and Max giggled accordingly, but they both knew that the petname made her pussy pulse. Bev dragged Max’s panties down her legs, and Max eagerly stepped out of them, spreading her legs. Her hands itched to run through Bev’s hair, to pull her close, but she also loved the wait, the excitement. Bev ran her hands reverently up Max’s legs and kissed up her thighs. “Fuck, I love making you squirm.” Max hadn’t even realized, but sure enough her hips were wriggling desperately in front of Bev’s face. Bev ran one finger over Max’s folds, spreading her lips apart and feeling how wet she was. Max shuddered. “Think you’ve waited long enough?” Bev’s eyes glittered as she smiled teasingly up at Max.

“ _Yes_ ,” Max whined, both exasperated and desperate.

Bev hummed and kissed her way down from Max’s stomach, finally flicking the tip of her tongue against Max’s clit. Max let out a relieved moan, one of her hands gripping Bev’s hair. Her red curls were so soft, her pink tongue so gentle as it expertly circled the bundle of nerves, already driving Max wild. She slumped against the door as Bev’s tongue worked over her. When she slid a finger inside of her, Max’s head fell back against the door, her eyes falling shut with a small moan. Bev knew exactly how to make her feel good, exactly how to crook her finger to get Max’s legs shaking. “God, I wish I could draw this out forever,” Bev sighed, her voice dreamy and almost far away.

“More,” Max whimpered, “please.” She tugged pitifully on Bev’s hair, willing her forward. Bev smirked.

“You’re so cute when you’re desperate.” She sucked Max’s clit between her lips, and the pleasure was so intense that Max had to bite her lip to stifle her moan. “Does it feel good, angel?”

“So good,” Max moaned.

“Think you’ll come so fast no one will even notice we left?” Max just moaned at that, too far gone to give a snarky response - especially when Bev slipped a second finger easily inside of her and began licking her clit at the exact speed and pressure she knew would make Max come.

“Fuck!” Max couldn’t help but cry out. She pulled Bev closer, her hips rolling forward, instinctively chasing that pleasure. Bev’s fingers gripped Max’s thighs, and her moans vibrated over Max’s clit in a way that had her struggling to stand. She pulsed around Bev’s fingers as the pleasure built and built. She was vaguely aware of her toes curling in her shoes. She stuffed the skirt of her dress into her mouth to muffle the sounds of her moans as her pleasure became white hot, all encompassing, overwhelming. With a few more strokes of Bev’s tongue, Max was coming undone, shaking all over and whimpering into her dress as ecstasy course through her body.

She was still catching her breath when she felt Bev get up and wrap her arms around Max’s waist. She kissed her, and Max could taste herself on Bev’s lips.

“Good?” Bev asked, her voice twinkling with pride and love.

“So good,” Max said breathlessly. “Fuck, I love you.”

Bev giggled and kissed her again. “Love you, too.” Then, once she had helped Max pull her panties back on, she said, “Mike is gonna be pissed when he smells pussy on my breath.”

“Bold of you to assume Mike knows what pussy smells like,” Max retorted, making Bev snort with laughter.

The two hadn’t been back in the reception hall for five minutes before Mike was, in fact, reprimanding Max for Bev’s pussy breath, but given that her legs were still trembling, her pussy still pulsing with small aftershocks, she decided it was worth it.


End file.
